Arme/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Violet Mage guild's genius magician." Main Info *'Name:' Arme Glenstid *'Age:' 17 *'Hobbies:' Collecting enchanted stuff *'Likes:' Magical research, the smell of old paper3. Arme Glanstid. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes:' Interference with her magic research, being treated like a child *'Weakness:' Spicy foods, tall bookcases Arme was called the cursed child due to all the destruction she would leave around the village. She had been born with a magic power that was beyond her control and in the end, her parents, who could no longer handle it, left her at the steps of the Violet Mage Guild. At a young age, she had realized that she didn't have parents, but because she had received love from all the teachers and grand mages that she still grew up to be a bright and cheerful child. There were many who thought Arme was lazy because of her genius talents, but the truth was that she worked very hard. Due to the tremendous magic power that she has, she wasn't able to control it precisely because of her young age. In the Kingdom Year 1459, the grand mage received a letter from Queen Serdin's couriers and the next morning, Arme was off to form a team in order to pursue the culprit of the kingdom wars, Kaze'aze. It was on this day that she met the two girls, Elesis and Lire, in Trial Forest that would change her fate forever. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Skills Evolution Attributes Trivia Gallery kakaoarmedefault.png|Default expression system. kakaoarmess.png|'6'★ expression system. IconHero-Arme-5.png|Default icon. IconHero-Arme-6.png|'6'★ icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Arme Chibi.png|Arme's chibi portrait. gcfkupdatearme.png ArmeCoordiHD.jpg|'Coordishop' costume. Quotes *''"The very very cute Arme has appeared!"'' *''"Who cares... There's always tomorrow. Cheer up!"'' *''"Did you just call me a child... Do you even know how old I am?"'' *''"What's wrong? Not feeling good?"'' *''"Somehow... I don't think that's what it is..."'' *''"Oh my, sorry. I thought I was saying it to myself..."'' *''"It might be better to just give up."'' *''"I wonder if grandfather is doing okay."'' *''"Good luck. I won't try to stop you."'' *''"Really? You're giving me this?"'' *''"Stupid... Idiot..."'' *''"Just trust the genius magician Arme!"'' *''"How do I look today? What? Same as usual?"'' *''"Idiot! Who told you to really stop..."'' *''"Honestly... My heart is beating like crazy~"'' *''"Honestly... You aren't even that good..."'' *''"Yes, I have a lot of friends..."'' *''"You don't even know how other people feel..."'' *''"How could I not be mad?"'' *''"You can just honestly tell me that I'm cute."'' *''"It's too bad. I'm just too cute..."'' *''"It's not like it will work even if you try..."'' *''"I told you I can't eat spicy stuff that well!"'' *''"I think this item is filled with magic. I wonder what kind of magic it is."'' *''"Eh... Even if you suddenly say that now..."'' *''"I can hear my heart beating when I open an old book for the first time~"'' *''"What are you saying? Do you know how many friends I have..."'' *''"Aw... You have me. Why would you need anyone else?"'' *''"Study magic? I'm a genius. I don't have to do things like that."'' *''"Oh ho... Now you're just saying whatever you want..."'' *''"Why do you people keep salting the wounds..."'' *''"I didn't think about it too seriously."'' *''"What are you saying? Why didn't you just say that from the beginning..."'' *''"Arme... Fully recharged!"'' *''"Hey~ You're looking good today!"'' *''"Whose fault is it for you to be talking about that...?"'' *''"Sorry... I didn't know it would be like this."'' *''"Is that... really true?"'' *''"I said, I'm not mad!"'' *''"You think I'm cute too, right?"'' References Category:Mage Type Category:Characters Category:Rank SS